And the walls come tumbling down
by CasualtyX
Summary: Something happens to Jessica. Requested by Gillian Kearney fan


It was early in the morning and Jessica had made Amelia and Lucas breakfast before school and was feeding Angel her baby food when Adam came down after his shower to eat his toast and drink his coffee after he finished he looked at the time.

"Come on kids we have to go", Adam said.

He kissed Angel on her head and gave Amelia his car keys so she and Lucas could get in while he had a word with Jessica.

"Eat breakfast ok", Adam said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Jessica lied she felt a little off so she didn't think eating would help, she hadn't actually eaten in a few days. She sat watching Angel play in her bouncy chair and watched her laugh as she also smiled. She looked at the clock and then changed Angel's nappy, she tried to crawl away making Jessica laugh but she caught her before she could. Jessica changed Angel's clothing and then put her to bed and read some more of her book while Angel slept. As soon as she was sound Jessica went to go down stairs. She suddenly couldn't see propley her vision had blurred and before she knew it she had fell and fallen unconsious.

In the ED Linda was on her break so Adam sent her to go check on Jessica. She got her bag out of her locker and Adam said he would cover for her. She drove to Jessica's and knocked on the door but their was no answer she knocked again and herd Angel cry so assumed Jessica was going to get Angel but she herd more crying. Linda looked though the letter box to find Jessica was unconscious and used the key Jessica had given Linda incase she ever got looked out. Linda called an ambulance and went upstairs to attend to Angel and brought her back down and waited for the ambulance. Angel burried her head into Linda after seeing her mum laying there.

"It's ok sweetheart mummy is ok", Linda said trying to calm Angel.

Polly and Jeff arrived at the scene and looked at Jessica then at Linda holding Angel. Polly went outside to the ambulance to get the spinal bored as Linda just watched on. They put Jessica in the ambulance and Linda sat in the seat holding Angel.

"Do you know what happened", Polly asked.

"No, but she might have fallen down the stairs", Linda replied.

In the ED Adam was with Jay when Tess asked where Linda was because her break finished ten minutes ago and she was no where to be seen.

"Tess, as she was on a break I sent her to check on Jess", Adam said becoming concerned that Linda still wasn't back.

An ambulance turned up and Polly got out with Jessica and then Jeff whilst Linda held Angel. Adam ran to resus but was told he was unable to treat her so Dylan took over. Adam sat in the staffroom joined by Linda and Angel. Angel pit her arms out to be hugged by her dad whilst Adam ignored her gesture worried.

"Daddadadadad", Angel said getting his attention so he picked her up.

In resus Nick, Dylan and Charlie were all working on Jessica they gave her ten of morphine and then an injection that woke her up. Dylan put his hands on his hips and then started to question Jessica.

"When was the last time you ate", Dylan asked.

"A few days ago", Jessica replied.

"Right well I'm getting you a sandwich what do you like", Dylan said.

"Please no", Jessica replied.

"Your baby daughter thingy, you could have put her at risk it's a good job nurse thingy found you when she did", Dylan replied and walked out to buy her a cheese roll.

Charlie was looking a scan and found a baby in the picture and then went to show Nick, they were shocked. Nick went into the staffroom where he found Linda and Adam waiting on the sofa and Angel pulling at his trousers. Nick picked her up and then told Adam and Linda the news about Jessica.

"We found a baby", Nick said.

"Is the baby alright", Adam asked.

"We are now checking", Nick replied as Angel bit him then giggled.

"Nick I'm so sorry, Angel that was very naughty", Adam said taking her away from Nick.

Angel started to cry as she was in trouble as Linda just sat back when Tess entered with Polly and Jeff and wanted to talk to Linda. Linda went outside of the staffroom where Tess spoke to her.

"You saved Jessica and her baby's life", Tess said.

"If it wasn't for you putting her in recovery position the baby would have died", Jeff said.

Adam herd the conversation of what Tess was telling Linda and went to visit Jessica. She was looking at the scan. He put Angel on Jessica's bed and she took the scan out of her mum's hands as they laughed.

"Linda saved the baby's life", Adam said.

"Sorry about not eating", Jessica said.

"It's ok eat more in future for the baby", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica answered.

"If the baby is a girl we should call her Linda, in honor of Linda saving you", Adam said.

"What if the baby is a boy", Jessica asked.

"Linden", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas ran in after Linda had picked them up from school by standing at the school gates and then paying for the bus to the ED. They hugged their mum and looked at the picture of the scan Angel had as she gave it to Lucas.

"Your pregnant", Amelia said smiling.

"Yes the baby your looking at is Linda or Linden named after Linda because she saved me", Jessica said.

"Thank you Linda", Amelia and Lucas said and giving her a big hug.

Linda left the family to get on, what she didn't realize was she'd left her bag in resus so Lucas quickly ran out and gave it to her and then ran back in and hugged his mum. After that night Jessica was discharged and Linda went to pick her up while Adam, Amelia and Lucas were making the house more cosey for when Jessica comes home. Once she arrived she loved the changes and ate a piece of toast that Amelia had made for her. Jessica smiled as she had her family and best friend around her just how she would have liked it.


End file.
